


a usual morning

by cas_septimus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends with benefit, pendek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Clint bangun sendirian di pagi hari seperti biasa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Marvel

Dia sendirian ketika bangun di pagi harinya. Telanjang di tempat tidurnya yang seperti habis diterpa topan sementara alarm di atas nakas dan ponselnya berbunyi nyaring di saat yang sama. Clint mengerang sambil mematikan kedua alarm dan bersandar pada dinding putih kamarnya.

Kedua matanya menyusuri seantero kamar dengan cepat. Dia cuma mendapat pemandangan _morning-after_ yang biasa; pakaiannya berceceran di lantai: kemeja, jeans dan boxer. Dua kancing kemeja terlempar ke kolong meja, hasil ditarik paksa oleh jari-jari yang tidak sabar (dia pasti menuntut Natasha menggantinya nanti). Pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat dan aroma parfum Natasha Romanoff yang mengapung di udara.

Clint tidak habis pikir berapa liter parfum yang dihabiskan wanita itu setiap bulannya. Karena aromanya masih tercium cukup pekat bahkan jika perempuan kelahiran Rusia itu menyelinap pergi tepat setelah seks selesai dan pasangannya jatuh tertidur.

Eh, dia tidak kecewa kok. Natasha memang bebas keluar-masuk apartemen Clint kapan saja, kunci serep dan Bucky Barnes jadi saksinya.

Lagipula Clint memang tidak pernah berharap Natasha akan tinggal dan memberinya ciuman selamat pagi di esok harinya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harapan adalah racun dan Clint menolak untuk mati di tangan sang laba-laba.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fufu... pemanasan dulu sebelum mulai proyek 2k17 :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...bohong, lo cuma lagi kuker aja kan cas.


End file.
